prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Attitude Era (DVD)
The Attitude Era is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2012. Disc 1 Documentary: The Birth of Attitude Entrance Music D-Generation X Austin vs. McMahon Long-Arching Stories Innovations New Demographic Critics Expansion Comedy Wealth of Talent The World Was Watching Watershed Period Jim Ross interviews Goldust & Marlena Raw - Nov 3, 1997 Steve Austin Throws the InterContinental Championship Off A Bridge Raw - Dec 15, 1997 Soldier of Love Raw - May 4, 1998 Mr McMahon Presents Mankind with the WWE Hardcore Championship Raw - Nov 2, 1998 Jim Ross Interviews Triple H Sunday Night Heat - July 25, 1999 An Evening At The Friendly Tap SmackDown! - Jan 20, 2000 Mae Young and the Acolyte Protection Agency SmackDown! - Jan 27, 2000 "The Jug Band" Judgment Day 2000 Triple H Trains Trish Stratus SmackDown! - July 27, 2000 Edges Totally Awesome Birthday Raw - Oct 30, 2000 The Rocks Message to His Hell in a Cell Opponents Raw - Dec 4, 2000 GTV Disc 2 Mike Tyson Joins DX Raw - Mar 2, 1998 A New Beginning For D-Generation X Raw - March 30, 1998 Sable vs. "Marvelous" Marc Mero Raw - May 11, 1998 Nation of Degeneration Raw - July 6, 1998 Brawl for All Match Bart Gunn vs. "Dr Death" Steve Williams Raw - July 27, 1998 Four Corners Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship The Undertaker & Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Kane & Mankind vs. The New Age Outlaws vs. The Rock & Owen Hart Raw - Aug 10, 1998 Lions Den Match Ken Shamrock vs. Owen Hart SummerSlam 1998 Finals of WWE Championship Tournament The Rock vs. Mankind Survivor Series 1998 The Rock & The Undertaker vs. Mankind & Stone Cold Steve Austin Raw - Dec 7, 1998 Austin Gives The Corporation A Beer Bath Raw - March 22, 1999 The Undertaker vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin Raw - June 28, 1999 The Debut of Y2J Raw - Aug 9, 1999 Disc 3 Content still to be confirmed. Special Features (Expected Best Buy Exclusive) GTV - Al Snow & Head Mae Young Gives Birth Raw - Feb 28, 2000 WWE Women's Championship Match Lita vs. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley Raw - June 12, 2000 The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz Raw - July 17, 2000 BLU-RAY EXCLUSIVES King of Kings Match Ken Shamrock vs. Triple H vs. Owen Hart Raw - June 29, 1998 The Oddities w/ Insane Clown Posse vs. The Headbangers Raw - Sept 28, 1998 The Truth About Sammy Raw - Jan 18, 1999 The Unholy Union of Stephanie McMahon & The Undertaker Raw - April 26, 1999 The Rock vs. Val Venis SmackDown - Oct 7, 1999 Survivor Series Elimination Match Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Kane & Shane McMahon vs. Triple H, X-Pac & The New Age Outlaws SmackDown - Nov 4, 1999 WWE Hardcore Championship Match Al Snow vs. Crash Holly SmackDown - June 29, 2000 The Hardy Boyz & Lita vs. Perry Saturn, Eddie Guerrero & Dean Malenko SmackDown - Nov 30, 2000 Chris Jericho & The Dudley Boyz vs. Kurt Angle, Edge & Christian Raw - Dec 25, 2000 Gallery The Attitude Era (DVD) 1.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD) 2.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD) 3.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD) 4.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD) 5.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00001.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00002.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00003.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00004.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00005.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00006.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00007.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00008.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00009.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00010.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00011.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00012.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00013.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00014.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00015.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00016.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00017.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00018.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00019.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00020.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00021.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00022.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00023.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00024.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00025.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00026.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00027.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00028.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00029.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00030.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00031.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00032.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00033.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00034.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00035.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00036.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00037.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00038.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00039.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00040.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00041.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00042.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00043.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00044.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00045.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00046.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00047.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00048.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00049.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00050.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00051.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00052.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00053.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00054.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00055.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00056.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00057.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00058.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00059.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00060.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00061.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00062.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00063.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00064.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00065.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00066.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00067.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00068.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00069.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00070.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00071.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00072.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00073.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00074.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00075.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00076.jpg The Attitude Era (DVD).00077.jpg See also *The Attitude Era Volume 2 External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases